


Финал

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Он обещал, что будет рядом. Но не сдержал обещание.





	Финал

Он старается быть как можно тише. Чтобы не разбудить, не потревожить и остаться незаметным. Дверь отъезжает в сторону и тихо щёлкает, останавливаясь. Загорается тусклый свет. Стив закрывает за собой дверь, какое-то время топчется на месте, рассматривает стены, закрытые жалюзи и даже пол.

Когда взгляд падает на кровать, сердце пропускает удар, а Стив на секунду забывает, как дышать. Очки всё ещё при нём. Видимо, просыпался, а потом снова уснул. Сухие губы, исхудавшее лицо, седина на висках, слабые руки. Наверное, вернувшись из Афганистана, он выглядел и то лучше. Живее уж точно.

Робко, осторожными тихими шагами Стив подходит к кровати, садится на стул, на котором Пеппер просидела весь день, и, поджав губы, смотрит на Тони. Ему так хочется прикоснуться к коже, почувствовать пальцами седую щетину, убрать в сторону волосы. Хочется поцеловать тыльную сторону ладони, оставить поцелуй на сгибе локтя, коснуться губами плеча, услышав тихий смешок.

И от этих желаний кружит голову. Он шмыгает носом, прижимает руки к груди и сжимает губы. На секунду закрывая глаза, он сглатывает. За этими веками слишком много приятных воспоминаний. Слишком много счастливого, улыбающегося ему Тони. Слишком много Тони, которого ему можно целовать.

Но реальность заставляет его открыть глаза. Последние слова, брошенные обвинительным тоном, въелись под кожу и вряд ли Стив сможет забыть их.

_Он обещал, что будет рядом. Но не сдержал обещание._

Теперь уже ничего не изменишь, не вернешь то, что потеряно, что погребено под годами жизни порознь. Но никто не запрещает мечтать и любоваться. Тони спит, ровно дышит, и нет сомнений в том, что скоро поправится.

И всё же время бежит быстрее, чем он думал. Он проживает вторую жизнь, но терять любовь всё так же больно. К такому не привыкнешь, а весь пережитый опыт — простой мусор и напоминание о том, что когда-то было. И пока Стив думает об этом, рассуждает, ведя диалог с самим собой, проходит пара часов.

Когда Стив замечает, что Тони двигает пальцами, он едва не хватает его за руку. _Привычка_. Он останавливается прежде, чем Тони открывает глаза. В его взгляде — боль и разочарование, грусть и печаль, немного злости, но кто сейчас не злится?

_Лжец!_

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хрипло спрашивает он, прищуриваясь. Свет хоть тусклый, но всё равно слепит. — Мне не нужна нянька. Не сейчас.

— Я просто смотрел, как ты спишь, — с волнением шепчет Стив. Он двигается ближе, приподнимая стул, чтобы не царапать пол ножками. — Что-нибудь принести?

— Неплохо было бы выпить кофе, но, боюсь, я не настолько железный.

— Воды?

— Воды.

Встать и отойти сложно. Стиву кажется, что этот шаг — как предательство, но понимает, что преувеличивает, когда он протягивает Тони стакан и тот начинает пить воду. Как долго Тони будет пить с такой жадностью? Как скоро восстановится после почти месячного путешествия по просторам космоса? Как быстро вернется к делам?

Одно он знает точно. К нему Тони уже не вернется. Он будет где-то рядом, возможно, они будут встречаться на Рождество (или обойдутся открытками), а может, Стив и вовсе получит приглашение на свадьбу.

— Ещё? — интересуется Стив, когда Тони протягивает ему стакан.

— Пока достаточно, — кивает Тони и прикрывает глаза. — Боюсь, в таком состоянии я не доползу до туалета.

Прикусив губу, Стив вспоминает, как Тони упал в его объятия с корабельного трапа, как вцепился слабыми пальцами в его плечи. Тони был легким, как перьевая подушка, казалось, что не весил ничего. А то, что выжил — чудо, не иначе. И в ту секунду Стив подумал, что всё, с этого дня у них всё наладится, потому что Тони цеплялся за него так, как будто доверял.

А потом появилась Пеппер, и мечты разбились.

Эти воспоминания — не лучшие, но имеют определенную ценность. Они настоящие, с эмоциями, которые Стив обычно прячет, с чувствами, от которых сердце трепещет, с болью, которая напоминает о том, что он всё ещё жив.

— Как там космос? — Стив пытается заполнить тишину.

— Паршиво. Всё одинаковое. Никаких указателей и заправочных станций. И ни одного Макдональдса.

Стив ухмыляется. Это так в стиле Тони.

— Хотя, тебе, наверное, понравилось бы.

Тони криво улыбается, и Стив тихо посмеивается.

— Но я чертовски от него устал.

— Отдыхай. Могу позвать Брюса, он даст ещё успокоительного.

— Не нужно. Справлюсь сам.

Тони начинает ерзать, Стив подрывается и поправляет подушку, аккуратно, стараясь не задеть Тони. Тот укладывается, подтягивает одеяло одной рукой и несколько минут смотрит на Стива стеклянным взглядом.

— Тебе необязательно сидеть здесь. Скажи Пеппер, что большой мальчик выгнал тебя спать.

— Я здесь не из-за неё, Тони, — шепотом говорит Стив, не сводя с него взгляда. — Я здесь из-за тебя.

— Я не собираюсь отменять свадьбу, Роджерс.

— Я знаю.

Он сглатывает, вероятно, слишком шумно, потому что Тони смотрит на него с сомнением и непониманием, а потом закрывает глаза. И Стив делает то, что так хотел, — касается его ладони, осторожно сжимает пальцы и счастливо, но сквозь слезы улыбается, когда Тони не отдергивает руку. Он целует тыльную сторону ладони и чувствует себя самым счастливым и самым несчастным человеком одновременно.

Тони засыпает, крепко сжимая его ладонь. Его дыхание выравнивается, грудь поднимается, и Стив замечает, как сильно выпирают ребра, но сердце бьется в обычном ритме, что здорово успокаивает.

— Прости, что мир оказался важнее, — шепчет Стив, целуя ладонь, и слизывает солёные слёзы с губ. — Прости, что, стараясь спасти мир, совсем забыл, что и нас нужно спасать.

На свадьбу Стив подарит им большой букет так любимых Тони пионов и что-нибудь из детских вещей.


End file.
